


El arte de tu mirada

by zophirackcell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Au fantástico, Divinidad Yuri, Encuentro inesperado, M/M, Vengativo Otabek, dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zophirackcell/pseuds/zophirackcell
Summary: Donde Otabek, cegado por el odio y la sed de venganza, se adentra a lo que los pueblerinos llaman el "alba silvam", un bosque cubierto de nieve donde solían habitar innumerables bestias, terminando por encontrar no lo que quería, sino lo que necesitaba.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	El arte de tu mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia publicada aquí. El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, o tal vez sí

Estaba congelado. 

Bueno, tal vez no de manera literal, pero en medio de aquella tormenta de nieve el joven humano se encontraba tan inmóvil que quienes le vieran jurarían que se había congelado. Del susto, de la sorpresa, por haber encontrado a un sanguis dilecti, o porque la persona con la cual su mirada se congeló parecía un ser del firmamento. Un hijo del sol. 

Otabek había ignorado las peroratas de los jóvenes y ancianos sobre no ingresar al alba silvam, pues allí aún rondaban criaturas de escasa paciencia y misericordia, pero él, cegado por el odio y su propia sed de venganza se encerró en su propio egoísmo y lo abandonó todo. 

El príncipe acendrado no existía más. Y si él no estaba tampoco lo que ocultaba el alba silvam. 

Oh, pero se equivocó el muy necio. 

—¿Quién eres tú y que buscas más allá de los límites del silvam? 

Puede que su voz sonará enfadada, más eso no pareció importante. El joven moreno recobró la compostura, y sin querer explorar en el ánimo del ser cambiante le respondió:

—Quiero cometer un crimen, y la dama me dijo que aquí estaba lo que necesito. 

Oh, pobre muchacho. Había crecido muy rápido y cegado ante el anhelo de lo que no pudo recibir en su efímera juventud. La sed se venganza era lo que le movía cada día y por ello se arriesgó, en un intento en vano de conseguir lo necesario para asesinar al injusto maestro de la corte que condenó a su ya difunta madre, su propio padre. 

Sin duda alguna no se esperó, que después de tanto avanzar sin peligros en el bosque blanco para alcanzar la cabaña del presunto hechicero Víctor Nikiforov se le hiciera una aparición serendipia. Una bestia colosal de oscuras escamas se mostró ante él, dejándolo congelado en su propio miedo hasta que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a la criatura celestial que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del inconmensurable dragón. Un caballero de dorada melena y ojos esmeraldados. Divino. Una preciosidad. 

—¿Un crimen? ¿Y quién fue el segundo homicida que te dijo que aquí estaba lo necesario para cometer tu crimen? 

—La dama de azul, ni más ni menos. 

El rubio de ojos maravilla detuvo sus pensamientos para contemplar al joven, evidentemente apuesto y fuerte frente a él. Por las ropas no se le fue difícil descubrir que ese no era como el último masoquista que se adentró al alba buscando algo, no era un noble pero tampoco un muerto de hambre, y por la cadena de oro que lucía sobre su pecho pudo adivinar que su crimen sería cometido en contra de alguien de gran fortuna. 

Otabek vio con atención cómo el doncel bajaba de la cabeza del dragón, quien permanecía manso ante el encuentro y con el corazón en la boca del estómago cómo se acercaba a él. 

—Entonces dime, caballero, cuál es tu nombre y por qué deseas ejercer el fatalismo. 

—Yo soy Otabek, y el crimen es contra mi padre, el maestro de la corte en Hylow. Un tirano que sólo busca dinero en vez de justicia. 

—Oh, Otabek —había un arte cautivador en el interior de su mirada de soldado, que el joven extrajero no pudo apartar los ojos del par de orbes esmeraldados que le miraban con fervor—. Yo soy Yuri y lo lamento por ti y tu venganza. La dama de azul no te envió para encontrar lo necesario en tu anhelo por el fatalismo. Te quiso aquí para que tu odio por no recibir el amor que merecía se perdiera en esta nieve y me desposaras como príncipe consorte del rey cambia formas. 

.

.

.

Sanguis dilecti: "sangre amada", un elegido de inconmensurable belleza. 

Alba silvam: Bosque blanco.


End file.
